Battle Process
This Is to discuss how battle discussions are played out Discussion When people are discussing, please use valid arguments and sources, images, quotes, anything, or if by any chance the statement posted is common information among other members in the discussion, then it might be applicable, unless someone wants the source of said info, at the end we will formulate the discussion to make a small story about the battle, similar to the fictional or historical battles in detail, giving a creative writing skill to admins or participants who join the wikia. We make sure that any information from said source material is as close to the actual verse lore as possible: * Usually Fanbooks or Databooks are not considered cannon despite being "Official" as they failed to explain things in the actual story and is separate from the main source material and usually come after the physical release of said story, Even in publisher magazines with editor commentary and even side notes that did not make it as part of official released volume would be less than official unless proven in manga. * Even Certain Anime/Cartoon/Spin-Offs/Live-Action Adaptation either as movies or animated shows from comics or manga would be considered not official/reliable as there are certain scenes that would deviate from the source material or simply added in that would not make much sense (Not to say they aren't usable, just that they would need warrant, logical or valid reason or facts that they can be usable) ** Ex: One can say that anime can be used to clarify something that the manga did which was iffy (but can be fine if just to clarify a feat), but that may not be enough to use all the anime as usable for other calcs unless there is a way to prove it is usable. ** There could be some exceptions to that (particularly for movies) if they follow the following and worth discussing: *** The author (Mashima for example) working on the production and story. This is essential. *** Official Statements anywhere that give an official usability of feats from different medias that are not the mainstream. *** Events that are referenced in the canon content (the manga) either after or before (This helps make it more relevant). Just because a character is mentioned in the manga doesn't make the movie automatically canon, but it can make the character canon. *** No major contradictions between the movie and the manga, so it can't be located inside the storyline. * Any Volume extras, Q&As and Dictionaries that are directly part of any official volumes, one-shot comic strips or commentaries in DvD or Video medias would be applicable for discussion and close to what would be considered cannon as they are directly added to the source of the story itself. * Information that is directly stated in said verse as quotes or commentary would be applicable as cannon, as long as it is discussed and does not disregard any rules in the Calculations section. * If attempting to try and calculate any feats from pieces of literature, it is important to try and interpret any phrases as accurately as possible, if the phrase does not give any detailed measurements or factual numbers, then it is important to give rough estimates as to what would be the appropriate measurements such as "Planet" would used Earth like characteristics for planet measurements. * If something happens via speed without any context as to indicate measurement of time or if sometime has passed, the standard time for various terms common in the stories will be as follows: ** For"Moment" would be the following for low/mid/high ends: *** Low: 60 seconds *** Mid: 75 seconds *** High: 90 seconds ** For "Brief", the standard would be: *** Low: 30 seconds *** Mid: 45 seconds *** High: 60 seconds ** For "Instant" (If proven not in verse that instant is literally '''the' shortest duration of time possible''): *** Low: .5 seconds *** Mid: .75 seconds *** High: 1 seconds * Any video games, comics or other entertainment media that are part of the same verse but are not tied together in a linear story with multiple different comics or games, etc. should be considered separate versions of their own, Ex. Marvel and DC Comics have had their own different versions of stories and characters that would have different stats, powers or history or biography. ** Otherwise, List them as being a Composite Faction when making their profiles, this would make battles confusing if the versions in question are not address. Setting Up Battles When Setting up a battle, be sure to describe the conditions of the battle, who gets what, does one side have info over the other, or do both sides have them? What kind of battle is it? who starts where and when, what happens? be detailed for the debaters. And here is a list of Things required to know when making Battle Threads (Located in the Discuss section on top): * Location of the battle (Is it on land, sea, underwater, space, etc.) be specific and name the location (Chicago, Great Plans, Pacific Ocean, Earth's Orbit, etc.) optionally, what would the environment be (desert, tropical forest, arctic, etc.) * List the Combatants' Armies: It can be more than two, but please list them. * Who Leaders Them: List any known leaders or Leader like units, and any known Champions or Champion units that best represents their armies. * What Composes The Army and how many: Be specific as to what kinds of units that are part of the individual army (Spearmen, Swordsmen, Riflemen, Tanks, Jet fighters, etc.) Then add how many there are in each units, and how many are in the army total. * Starting Location (look in the link above): Where do both armies start at, distance between each other and where on the map. * Weather/Season/Time of Day: Describe what the weather is outside (Rainy/stormy/windy/sunny, etc.), the season (summer, winter, fall, spring) * Advantages/Disadvantages: If described in OP by creator, describe if any side has any advantages (Well rested, eager, invigorated) or disadvantages (Tired, terrified, low morale, hungry, etc.). Or none of those things and that they are both on the same level of conditions. These battles created by the Admins and Members can use and/or do not use one and/or more of the following conditions for the scenarios (which are common to other crossover battle sites) but with some additional optional rules: * Energy Equalization: This is where "IF" all the following factions uses energies with themselves, for their weapons, vehicles and/or units, they make their energies able to be interacted with one another to let their powers be brought close to full potential. Ex. Nanatsu no Taizai uses magical energy, Bleach characters uses Spiritual energy, Alchemists using Tectonic Energy. * Power Equalization: This is where powers of all factions are rendered the same which allows them to be interacted with one another based on functions and how they operate with the individuals or objects, Ex. Shinobi Chakra network, Mage's Magic container. (Highly Recommend not using which causes massive issues and contradictions both in-verse and crossover battles) * Verse Equalization: This is where the lands/worlds/universes of all the verses combine with one another to utilize it as a true crossover battle, even utilize any and/or all dimensions/timelines/realms, etc.. * Total Equalization: Which is Using all three equalizations above at once. * In Character: depending on who leads each army, what is their personality, how do they act in battle? are they in character or are they Out of Character (Which means they don't act like they usually do in stories)? and just goes for the straight forward approach? * Restrictions: should certain army(s) be restricted certain powers, weapons or vehicles? To make the battle more fair? * Environment Equalization: Is the location unsuitable for a certain faction based on Species' anatomy? This makes all factions adapted to a degree that the hostile environment is breathable and/or able survive in it's standard conditions. (The exception being Space since there is no real environment conditions) * Speed Equalization: Are certain factions members or forces too fast for the other faction? This equalizes both sides speed capabilities to either their lowest, minimal or highest depending which faction is fighting. (mostly just for notable characters and leaders) * Limits Removal: Are there certain powers that are limited to certain universes or locations and only works within those boundaries? This lifts certain powers boundaries and lets them act outside. * Character Versions: Is there a certain version of a character/leader/hero in a different verse, console, portrayal or timeline? describe which version of that character it is? OR you can use composite to have all the versions from different versions or time periods into one. * Game Mechanics Enabling: If there are characters and/or armies that comes from a fictional game universe yet are based on the real world itself but with alternate timeline or settings, the characters may have gameplays that does not exist in real universe, Radar, resupplying from kills, health/shield regeneration, perks, respawn, etc.. This condition would let those character/units use these mechanics if chosen. ** Game Mechanics Only: This is for any Video Game army where we disregard all lore, etc., and only use the army based on in game feats and abilities. * Vine Protocol: (Named after Comicvine.com) which is where all calculations from this wikia, other wikias and all other forums that involves crossover battles are disregarded and just go by the story for feats (If valid). This includes all information from every known piece of canon info, from actual manga, anime, game, tv show, movie, info guides, etc.. any versions that are part of the canon verse. ** Vine Sub-Routine: this basically the same as the Vine Protocol but instead of using games, guide guides that are not directly tied to a certain story itself such as volumes, etc.. then they are not valid and disregarded, as they invite inconsistent feats. * Fanbase Protocol: This is based on fandoms that do not care for crossover battle rules, logic, or consistencies and just engage in a discussion with others one which series is better or stronger just because (Though this OP rule will not make the battle legitimate in this wikia as it is being completely bias by either side.) * Total War/Composite: This is the option to use everything from which the verse has to offer, compositing versions, all forms of media, portrayals, and Guidebooks (Which are usually restricted for various reasons) The Standards of any battle will have both Energy and Verse Equalization active unless stated otherwise. Battle Outcomes This is to talk about what people believe would be the end result of the battle, similar to say what difficult the combatants would face when fighting. Decisions At the conclusion of a battle, the fate of those that surrender or captured or property seized is decided by the victors (via the admins and participants), the decision can be categorized in three possible outcomes. *'Execute/Destroy': The victor can show such might as to slaughter and destroy their captives (This action may have positive, neutral or negative effects, via diplomatic impact, or experience or health increase (Depending on race or power)) *'Incorporate': If the victors need more troops they can indoctrinate their prisoners to their ranks to replenish their numbers (This can very depending on the species or race and means such as killing and raising from the dead, force labor to become slaves, brain wash to be mindless slaves, etc.) *'Ransom': The victor can auction them off to the highest bidder (If it's for money or for which ever source or currency, supply or power source) *'Release': If the victor feels generous, kind, you can release your prisoners and items. If this involves a siege battle, then the process can vary with post battle decisions. *'Occupy':The victors of the siege may just simply occupy a settlement and do nothing to the citizens or buildings, which would lead to a less stressing occupation. *'Loot/Pillage/Defile': The victors may pillage, loot or defile the settlement, it's buildings, property and/or it's people. *'Raze/Destroy': The victor can go for total war and destroy the entire settlement, it's buildings and it's people. War Setting If there is a battle where both sides are utilized to their fullest or max power, Or called Total War, where they use all means and resources, society, civilians, structures, weapons, politics, land, etc., then it would be considered a war where the crossover battle will have more than one battles , involving multiple armies, different locations and would take longer to wrap up. Gauntlet/Campaign Setting In the official definition of Campaign, it is a series of military operations intended to achieve a particular objective, confined to a particular area, or involving a specified type of fighting. So like the definition, a Campaign scenarios will involve a particular army fighting a series of or list of forces to see how far they can go. * In other Crossover Battle forums they have Gauntlets which is where a particular series of battles between a character and a list of characters Other * One Man Battles are not allowed (Only when as separate from other army battles), as it undermines what it means to have an actual battle between armies and groups if just one person goes against them. ** One Man Armies can however be used in wars and campaigns or any equivalence to a series of long term battles between numerous armies, Ex. Madara’s participation in the Fourth Great Shinobi War (Naruto). Notes * Here is the link for the Battle Profile: Battle Sample. * To send Ideas and/or get started with a battle, here is the link: Thread for that ** Also it is good to add polls when making battle threads. * For those interested in writing stories, this is a good place to work those skills as after the battles, I or a member volunteers to write out a story about that battle, using valid information that used by people in the discussion to Write how the battle is even created, the Prelude to the battle, the battle process itself, and the aftermath of the battle where the victors decide what to do and what the defeated's fates are. * For info on Wars of Campaigns/Multiple battles, got to War Process. Category:Information Category:Work In Progress Category:Rules